


A Cry Of Help

by redmist1021



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Attempted Murder, Broken Bones, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Physical Abuse, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Stabbing, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, True Love, Verbal Abuse, dying, hurt luke hemmings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmist1021/pseuds/redmist1021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's in love with a girl that's getting abuse from her psychotic boyfriend.After a weekend camping trip he  finds out devastating news, and tries everything in his power to get her away from him. But  Luke doesn't  know what he's really getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry Of Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there , the first chapter deals with abuse if you can't handle that please don't read.  
> Hope you like :)

"JANE!" Jake screams from down the stairs. The shattering glass being thrown to the wall can be heard, as he yells her name once again.

She sinks deeper in the pillow trying to block out his vociferous screech, all her regrets and disbelief mocked her.

"He's a nice guy." They say. "He won't hurt you" They say but everything was I lie, a year with in their relationship and things went down hill; now Jane was suffering from Jake's abusive ways. His hurtful words shot through her. The endless hours he humiliated her, and the physical pain he put her through, but all she could think of was her sweet Luke. His heavy footstep echoed through the house, but it suddenly stops for a moment; Jane quickly looks at the door waiting for her angry boyfriend to burst through the door. Her heart started to race as the door open slowly revealing an angry eyed Jake. She watch as he walks in taking off his saturated jumper, there was so much running through her mind, but she kept her eyes on him.

"Why didn't you answer me?" He murmured.

"I didn't hear you." She grumbled under her breath, looking at her cellphone that was blinking Jane quickly goes for it, but she was stopped when Jake snatch it first. Within seconds her phone was thrown to the wall and smashed into two piece; his hand gripped her long flaxen hair dragging her off the bed.

"Stop it Jake!" She yelled out digging her finger nails into his leg. His reaction was quick as he whirled around slapping her hard. Her lips stung at her own touch, the tingling sensation in her face built up.

"What did I do now?" The tears rolled down her face. Another hit was thrown at her.

"Please Jake stop." She begged.

He clench his knuckles smashing it into her delicate face over and over again; the cries of pain rung through the bedroom. The sound of bones cracking whistled in his ear, but he didn't have any remorse towards her. The room went silent and all that was heard was heavy breathing escaping from Jake lips; he quickly gets up leaving her to lay there.

The door bell rang, and Jake's head shot quickly at it, he looks down at his bloody hand.

"Shit." he mumbled out running to the sink, washing off his girlfriend blood off of him. The door bell rang again, and Jake runs over to open it.

"Hello." A deep and threatening voice spoke up.

It was the police.

"There were complains that there was yelling coming from here."

"No sir ,There's no one here but me." Jake answers back.

"Well do you mind if I look around." Jake opens the door getting in the cop, his nerves sky high as cop roamed the house searching for another human being; he finally got to the door where Jade was in and opened it. Jake stood by the stairs waiting for some reaction from the cop, or a cry of help but nothing. Jake heard the door shut as the police man walks down the stairs.

"Seem like everything fine. I'm sorry to bother you Sir."

"It's find you're just doing your job." Jake walks over opening the door and letting out him out. "Good night." Jake replied closing the door behind him smiling.

-

-

-

I lay there in a fetal position quietly not making a sound. Hoping that the police officer didn't find me under the king size bed me and Jake shared. Afterwards he left, I let out a deep breath in relief once again Jake getting away for this.

"Jane " Jake called out walking into the bedroom. I quickly crawled from under the bed and stood up facing him. His eyes stared at my swollen face.

"Your so lucky he didn't find you." He pointed his finger in my face. "Now go clean your face."

I swirled around heading towards the bathroom, but was suddenly stop when Jake grabs my arm.

"And if you ever talk to that punk again you're not going to like the consequences." He ask releasing my arm. "You belong to me."

The word glued on me now I'm someone property.

-

-

Luke..

It was around 2:00 am, and I have yet to get a response from Jane. Something deep in my gut was telling me that something was seriously wrong (like always.) At this point I need my friend's shoulder to cry on.Life was totally shit at this moment, but she was to busy with her stupid boyfriend to pay any mind to me.

"Would you turn off the damn phone and sleep." Ashton said in a annoyed manner.

"Seriously Luke. It's about 2:30, and you're still awake. If she actually cared, she would have text." Calum spoke up.

"Or maybe she's sleeping like normal people do. So shut up." Michael said before he threw his pillow at me.

I giggled before handing his pillow back.The boys was over my house for tonight since we had a school camping trip tomorrow. I turn the knob slowly and exit my room, leaving the boys to doze off into their sweet dreams. I stop staring at the picture of my parents on the wall; my stomach clenched at the thought of my father punching my mother that night. I watch as he broke her arm and ribs; I've never felt so useless. The worst part was I have to keep my mouth shut about it, but tonight he wasn't home. I quickly speed down the stairs, but was stopped when I heard my mother on the phone. The yelling began, and she kept her mouth shut. I peek at her and watch her face turn into a rush out red, the tears rolled down her face the pain in her action tore me apart, and I couldn't help to feel like Shit for making her go through this.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Just please don't take Luke away. He's all I have. I'll do anything you want." She begs.

I turn back around looking up the stair. What was she talking about?

"Let's just talk about this later."

My door swung open, and Michael was standing on the beginning of the steps. The room went silence then i heard some footsteps, I froze in my spot, but Michael ran back into my room.

"Luke" Her voice sounds surprise but shaky.

"What are you doing up? You have to leave in 4 hours"

"What were you and dad talking about?"

"Nothing honey. Just go back to bed."

...........

The last bag was packed and everybody got on the bus. Michael and Calum quickly got on to find seats for all of us.I turn around to find Jane and her boyfriend. She looked like a total wreak, her face was swallowing and i could tell she was covering up her face with makeup. 

"Honey get on the bus." I snap my thought away from Jane.

"I will mom. I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Ok honey be careful." Before she left a big kiss to the forehead was planted on me. I wave goodbye as I headed in the school to use the bathroom. When I look back up Jane was walking into the school by her self, so I followed.

"Jane, wait up."

Her action was quick as she burst out crying. I froze and watch her mascara ran down her face.

"Please leave me alone Luke." Jane wipes away her tear. "I'll be out there in 2 minutes." With that she walks right into the bathroom.

"Luke Hemming Get your skinny ass on the bus." Ashton yells.

I took one more look at the bathroom before heading back to the bus.

What just happen....


End file.
